Funeral Fun (pewdiecry)
by luvme123
Summary: When they were eleven, Felix's dad died. Cry only went to the funeral because his parents knew Felix's. Years later, it's time for Felix to repay the favor. (Pewdiecry ONESHOT) (M for safety)


_A small boy walks up to Felix, prodded on by his mother, and whispers his condolences. He then hides behind his mother whilst she crouches to his height, whispering soft words of encouragement. "It'll be alright," she whispers, "Your mother will take good care of you." And so on. Once she's done, she stands, and walks towards her husband, who roughly drags them away from the sad scene._

_That was the first and last time Felix saw that boy, being pulled along by the large man who looked nearly nothing like him, and he had to say it would've been nice to see him again... Next time, the occasion a little less foreboding. And he did..._

_Five years later._

Cry's enveloped in hug after hug by his sobbing family members, and he feels himself getting more and more guilty that he didn't feel bad. It wore off soon, though, and soon enough he gets a pat on the back by his best friends, each giving a "I'm so sorry for your loss," with a roll of the eye. They knew how his father treated him, unlike the horribly sappy aunts and uncles that never visited more than once. They'd even saw it first hand. Red couldn't even count how many times he'd come to her house asking for some concealer to cover up the worst of the bruises.

Of course they'd tried to help - they'd threatened to call the police on his ass for more than four years - but Cry held strong, said he could handle it. So they let him.

"They really don't know what a monster they're burying, do they?" Russ asks.

"No," Cry spits, "And I guess they never w-"

Cry is interrupted by a smaller blonde woman walking up to him, tears forming in her eyes at the sight of him. She hugs Cry tight, nearly popping out his shortly-healed rib.

"I'm so sorry, Cry." She mumbles into his neck, as she wasn't much taller than him. "Your mother and father took you to my David's funeral a few years back, I just thought we'd do the same." Only then does Cry notice the rather attractive, much taller, blonde boy he could only guess to be her son, standing behind her. The boy gives a soft, "I'm sorry about your dad," before slouching his shoulders and taking a step back to wait for his mother.

"Thank you," Cry says, faking sincerity, "both of you."

"He'll be missed, I'm sure." She says before turning, making her way to where Cry's mother was standing, surrounded by more weeping family members.

"My place later?" Russ asks casually, "So we can celebrate this joyous cause more... joyously?"

"Definitely. Beer?" Cry says.

"Definitely."

Felix's ears perk up as he walks away, surprised by Cry's attitude towards his father's death. He himself was devastated when he'd gotten news of his own father's death. As his mother leads him farther and farther from the now father-less boy, he can't help but wonder _why _the boy wasn't upset and promises that later, he'd ask the boy why. He'd already figured out his name, all he had to say was "Cry, why aren't you sad?"

"So..." Jund speaks up from behind Russ, "The blonde, Cry, you likey, or..?"

"Dibs." Cry says quickly.

"Damn!" Jund curses, punching the air. "Why did I bother even asking?!"

Cry laughs. "You snooze you loose."

"Yeah, but youd better not shy away this time, dude," Red says, "or by laws of 'the dib', Jund gets immediate phone number privileges and you'll have to give him up."

"You all want me to get laid at my dad's funeral?" Cry asks. Red, Scott and Russ nod slowly, while Snake gives a double thumbs-up. "Then I'm gonna stick it to that homophobic, fat-assed dick head in the best, most _pleasuring, _way possible." The crew claps mockingly, softly, so the other funeral-goers wouldn't think they were _too _disrespectful.

"Go get 'im, Cry!" Red cheers quietly, pumping a fist in the air.

"You got this!" Says Russ. Cry starts over towards the boy, but turns around as he looks their direction. "...or, you don't got this."

"I'll go over soon, I promise!" Cry says sheepishly, "I just - I need to think on how to start a conversation."

"You heard the lady, his dad died too! Ask him what it'll be like to be fatherless." Red says. She pushes him lightly in the boy's direction.

"Ok..." Cry mutters, turning to them and ruffling his hair. They nod in approval before motioning for him to go. So he turns and walks over shyly to the boy, tapping on his shoulder. "Hi."

"Hi..." The boy says back.

"I- I heard your dad died a while ago, and, I was wondering...what's it like, not having a dad?" Cry asks. "I'm Cry, by the way."

"Felix." The boy says. "And not having a dad is rough at first... but you'll get used to it."

Felix smiles lightly at Cry, about to say something, but his question is cut off by another sobbing family member cutting in front of them.

"It's getting a bit loud in here with all these emotions... Come with me on a walk?" Cry looks to him with surprise. Felix gives him a look of expectation, wanting an answer.

"Uh- yeah, I guess." Cry says, nodding. "It's better than sitting in here."

So Felix motions for Cry to follow him to the door, which he does, but not before turning to see his friends giving him a thumbs up. He blushes as he follows Felix into the halls of the overly-polished recreational center the after-funeral lunch/dinner type thing Cry hadn't bothered to remember what it was called was being held. They stop around the corner a moment, and Cry gives Felix a questioning look.

"I have a question." Felix says, his voice so deep and serious it makes Cry shiver.

"Shoot." Cry says, trying to mock Felix's voice, managing to get it deeper through the lump growing in his throat.

"Why aren't you sad?" Felix's question surprises Cry. He hadn't expected anyone to ask him that. He'd expected them to think he was 'being strong' for his mother or something.

"Huh?"

"Usually, at a funeral, if your father died, you'd be at least a little bit sad. I heard you and your friends earlier, talking about 'celebrating' and I wanna know why." Felix says. Cry's back visibly stiffens and he looks around as if not to be heard. His aunt Sherri walks past them to the lady's room and Cry decides it wasn't a good spot to tell him why he wasn't sad about his prick of a father's death. So instead, he grabs his hand and drags him farther away from the room they were supposed to be in and down another hallway, despite Felix's complaints.

"You want to know why I'm not upset?" Cry says, more a statement than question, as he backs Felix to the wall. Felix nods, swallowing hard. "I'm not upset simply because he wasn't my father when he died. A stranger. And now, he'll always be one."

"What?" Felix asks.

"Shh, I'm getting there," Cry growls, "There are a lot of things I should probably say about my dad. Way more I _shouldn't_ say. But_ so many_ I _want_ to say so I'll keep it short. My dad was a_ piece of shit_ for the last eight years of my life. He's a racist, sexist, homophobic, little pussy; and I _know_ I should have more respect for the man who helped bring me into this world but I of all people know he wanted to be the one to send me out of it. So no, I'm not _upset_ that that dick is going to be six feet under in a few hours. In fact, I'm _happy. Overjoyed_, actually. But I appreciate the fact that you care enough to ask."

Felix is dead silent, watching the rage that danced in Cry's eyes, how he looked like he wanted to say something else, to _do_ something, but held his tongue. So Felix says, "Sorry I asked. We should go back now, your friends will start to worry."

"There's one more thing," Cry finally says, grabbing Felix's wrist before he could move away. "I wanna stick it to him. One final act of defiance before he's gone for good. But I need your help with it...if you're willing."

"What's that?" Felix asks warily.

"I need someone to fuck."

"Wh- what?"

"You don't have to," Cry says reassuringly, loosening his grip on Felix's wrist, "I just- he didn't- Never mind. Forget it."

"No no, I want to hear it." Felix says.

"I'm sorta...y'know...and...I wanted to get laid as an act of defiance before..." Cry's words trail off and he rubs his neck awkwardly.

"Then let's go." Felix says, grabbing Cry's hand and dragging him into the closet that sat on the wall next to them.

"Wait, you're- you want to?.."

"Obviously." Felix says before pressing his lips to Cry's. Cry sits there a moment, surprised, before he kisses back. When he does, he feels Felix push hard on his chest, pinning him effectively to the wall of the closet.

The kiss intensifies as Felix slides his tounge across Cry's lips, asking for entrance - in which Cry gladly grants. The kiss heats up as they both sloppily strip of their shirts, then their pants, until it was just their boxer shorts covering their straining erections. Felix grinds his hips into Cry's, popping his eyes open to look at Cry, who was looking right back.

"Please don't kill me when you see my penis, I don't wanna be the next one in a box." Cry says between sloppy kisses.

"Only if you don't kill me." Felix retaliates. They kiss again, gaining a more regulated break pattern, as both boys feel the tight cotton on their crotch stretch more and more. Felix starts to snake his hand into Cry's boxer shorts when Cry starts attacking his collar bone in short nips and bites, marking him only to the point where his shirt collar would be. They would be leaving that closet fairly soon -but still soon enough for bruises to form.

"No promises." He pants, biting back a moan as Felix starts to stroke lightly, right where he wanted. Cry gives another nip, sucking on the skin lightly before letting his lips trail back to Felix's own. Cry was about to give another nip to Felix's neck when a shrill ringing sounds throughout the closet and they both groan.

"Can you ignore it?" Felix asks as Cry looks to his pants on the floor.

"I can't... It's my mom." Cry says. He holds out a hand to keep Felix quiet, and presses answer. "Hey mom."

"Where are you? They're going to drop the casket in the ground in a few, people are going to ask why you're not here!" His mother's voice rings through the speaker.

"I know, I know..." Cry sighs. "I just...took a walk. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok," Says his mom, "Just hurry." She then hangs up.

"Sorry," Cry says sheepishly to Felix, pulling his clothes on, "Maybe some other time."

"Sounds like a deal." Felix grins, watching as Cry finishes pulling on his clothes.

"You gonna come?" He asks Felix, stopping at the door, his hand on the knob.

Felix nods to his pants sheepishly. "I'll be out in a while..."

"Ok," Cry smiles, "see you soon."

"Oh, and Cry?"

"Yep?"

"You might wanna fix your hair. It's a mess."

"Alright," Cry pats his hair down and makes his way out of the closet and towards the room they were to be.

~after the burial~

"Again, I'm so sorry for your loss." Felix's mother says, patting Cry's shoulder. Cry gives a fake smile and thanks her again as Felix rolls his eyes behind her.

"I'll be over in a minute, mom." Felix says softly to his mother, approaching Cry. His mother nods and walks over to Cry's mom. "Hey." He says to Cry.

"Hi." Cry says, looking down. From behind him he could hear Red and Russ whistle.

"Till the next funeral?" Felix says.

"I was hoping we could hang out in other circumstances..." Cry's blush grows.

"I was hoping you'd say that..." Felix pulls out a slip of paper and hands it to Cry with a wink. "Call me some time."

"Definitely."


End file.
